


Both Telling Lies

by GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Lies, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Then the Truth, Wall Sex, darker than my usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser
Summary: Ben and Rey run into each other at a club and meet in the bathroom at 12:05. They may be something, but they can never be friends.Inspired by the song"Why are you here"by Machine Gun Kelly
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 287





	Both Telling Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey run into each other at a club and meet in the bathroom at 12:05. They may be something, but they can never be friends.
> 
> Inspired by the song [_"Why are you here"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=LmTXmOH6M_I) by Machine Gun Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this hot little number! 
> 
> EDIT: I've upped the chapter count after a very smart reader suggested I do Rey's point of view. Game on. 😏😏😏

Inspired by the song _"Why are you here"_ by Machine Gun Kelly

He didn't even want to be here originally. He told Hux that, but the bastard didn't listen. Hux _never_ listens. 

For once, he's actually glad.

Because right now he's _balls deep_ inside the warmest, tightest cunt he's ever had and he can't get _enough_ of it. Enough of _her._

_"Rey,"_ he groans as she cants her hips to take him deeper, her lascivious moan letting him know she’s just as aroused as he is.

He's driving up hard into her, their hips slapping together, her back thumping against the wall of the bathroom stall with every one of his thrusts. He grunts each time he bottoms out against her and if he could go in any further, he would. It's like he wants to bury his entire self inside her body and stay there forever.

She's got a death grip around his neck, holding him so close his face is buried in her neck and hair. Her fingers pull at his tresses and her panting and mewling directly into his ear is the only thing he ever wants to hear as he rails her. 

His hands have a tight grip on her bare ass to hold her in place to receive him and her legs are wrapped around his waist. Her little black party dress is bunched up over her waist and her breasts are spilled out over her bra, the straps of her dress having been pulled down ages ago. 

_God,_ she's so wet and hot, his cock slides in and out so easily now. He can't get over the way she swallows him whole, the way her tight walls stretch around him so perfectly. She feels _so...fucking...good_ and he doesn't think he's ever been harder in his life. 

This is what she's been doing to him for weeks now. Ever since the first time. 

She declared it a mistake and that it wouldn't be happening again, but it did. And no, it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. He was able to confirm when they went at it the second time that it was indeed the best sex he's ever had. It ( _she_ ) was fucking _glorious._ He wanted it again and again and again. Wanted _her._

And it _is_ happening again, _right fucking now._

It's happening in the grimy bathroom stall of this ridiculous fucking dance club. Where neither of them was _supposed_ to be tonight. But here they are, sweaty bodies entwined together, away from the people they were here with. Unable to avoid the inevitable draw to each other.

*******

_Two days earlier_

"Nothing like a good fuck to get your mind off your troubles, Ben. Plus I'm getting sick of you like this," his roommate Hux complains, exasperated. "You've always been a bit of prick, but lately, you've reached another level of assholery."

Grimacing, Ben clenches his hands at his side. "Shut up, dickwad," he spits at his alleged 'best friend' in no uncertain terms. 

There's no question he's been irritable lately. Being shut out by the girl whom you never thought you had a chance with and then actually got one, only to be told it was a mistake and would never happen again will kind of do that to you. Because of course, she is the best he's ever had and he can barely think of anything else since it happened.

"Time to get you laid," the little weasel waves his hand in dismissal. "Listen, I've got someone for you, she's a sure thing. She'll give you a nice good lay so you can stop being such a jack-ass all the time," Hux declares before snatching Ben's unattended phone off the counter.

"Hey!" he protests, reaching wildly towards his phone, but the ginger irritant just turns away pounding his fingers on the screen.

"Her name is Bazine and she's into tall men, you'll be right up her alley." His phone is unceremoniously slapped into the palm of his waiting hand.

Ben glares at his roommate with flinty eyes, pressing his lips together. "I don't want your sloppy seconds, Hux," he grumbles, utterly resentful of his friend's meddling. "I can find my own lay, thank you very much." 

But Hux pays him no mind at all. 

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you, lover boy, but I haven't had the pleasure of tasting that fine delicacy. Not that I didn't try, mind you," Hux smirks. He pulls out his own phone and taps away. Once done typing, he meets Ben's narrowed eyes. "Turns out she isn't into redheads," he shrugs, a bored expression on his face.

Scoffing, Ben asks skeptically, "Yeah? So how do you know she's a sure thing, fuckwit?"

"I know a guy or two, of course along with her own admission she never goes home alone. When you see her, you'll understand why."

Hux crosses his arms and raises a finger to his lips, tapping slowly as he considers the man in front of him. "On second thought, that time I tried to woo her, she told me I was probably too innocent to handle her." 

Ben blanches and Hux sneers at him. "You're probably too vanilla for her."

"Fuck you, Hux," he mutters, rolling his eyes and turning away from his roommate.

"No, Ben, fuck you!" His annoying friend emphasizes. "That's the whole point of this." 

"Funny. You're a regular comedian."

"I told her you'll meet her at 11:30. No need to get there early, she doesn't need to be liquored up to get her to leave with you." Laughing as he walks away, he calls over his shoulder, "Just make sure you have some condoms. You don't want to catch anything."

********

_The Present_

It makes him angry how she's made him ache for her. How _dare_ she try to deny them this pleasure?

He's tired of her being in control of this, _of him,_ so he decides he is going to take back control from her. She doesn't get to be the one to decide whether they fuck or not. Whether this _means something_ or not.

Thrusting into her so hard it jolts her up the wall, he suddenly stops moving his hips completely, leaving himself buried so deep inside he must be almost in her cervix by now. The hands on her rear squeeze, lift, and separate her ass cheeks, creating a teasing friction at the junction of her thighs that elicits a mewl from her kiss-bruised lips.

She squirms against him and he grits his teeth, employing a gargantuan effort to remain still. Because all he wants to do right now is fuck her into next week and _not_ moving is the exact _opposite_ of what all his natural instincts are demanding him to do. In response, she tries to leverage herself between him and the wall to bounce herself on his cock but he presses his mammoth frame into her harder, immobilizing her against the wall. 

"Why'd you stop? Move," Rey whines, pulling harder on his hair in desperation to get him to do what she wants.

"No," he growls, the strain of not hammering into her taxing his energy.

"Ben, _move!_ " she orders and he ignores her. She's _not_ in charge anymore.

"No," he insists, his tone authoritative. "Not until you tell me how much you want this, too. How much you want _me."_ Then directly against her ear, he whispers, _"How much you want me to fuck you."_

No words come from her mouth and she lets up on his hair so he can pull his head back and search her face. 

God, she’s beautiful. _A debauched mess._ Her lipstick is smeared over her lips, her black eye makeup is smudged, sweat dots all along her hairline making the wisps of hair curl, and her skin is flushed. _And he made her this way._ It touches something primal and possessive inside him and he swears his dick gets even harder, if that is at all humanly possible.

He rolls his hips forcing a whine out of her and her expression takes on the look he can't stop seeing behind his eyelids, the one of blissful pleasure that she makes when she comes. His dreams have been teeming with that face, making him wake up covered in his own come like a teenager. _This_ is what she's been doing to him.

To further convince her of her appetite for him, he dips his head and circles his tongue around one of her hardened nipples and he can feel her tense against him. His hair is being pulled again and she gasps out his name when he pulls the entire bud into his mouth and sucks _hard._

"Ben!" she practically screams.

_"Say it,_ " he commands as he switches from one of her perfect tits to the other. "Tell me how much you want me and I'll give it to you." Pausing momentarily while his tongue circles the stiff peak, he then adds, "I'll give you what you _need."_

Massaging the flawlessly round globes of her ass and lapping at her breasts with his tongue, she continues to resist. 

"No," he hears her rasp, albeit with much less conviction than before and he knows it's just a matter of time before she won't be able to take much more. He smirks knowingly as he gives her another taste of friction in her groin with a shallow pump of his cock. She gasps, but still won't give in.

_Yet._

********

_45 minutes earlier_

He arrives at the club just before 11:30. Much to his chagrin, the club turns out to be one of his _favorite_ kinds: _dancing._ He groans in disgust out loud, though no one could hear him with the music spilling outside into the street. This could work in his favor though. Since it isn't a bar, maybe he isn't going to have to bother with dreaded _small talk_ before they get down to business.

He's starting to think Hux could be right, that maybe he did need to wet his dick in another girl. So he could forget about Rey. After all, she's made it pretty clear that what happened was a one-time thing. Well, maybe a two-time thing, but her point was crystal clear after the last time: _it wouldn't be happening again._

When he first received a text from _Bazine_ about meeting with him on Friday night, he was annoyed. But after drinks earlier this evening with his group of friends...after seeing _her_ and being promptly ignored, screwing this girl sounded like a fucking _fantastic_ idea. At least this chick was looking forward to seeing him, which is more than he could say for _another_ woman he'd seen earlier. 

Which is how he finds himself here, _at a fucking dance club_ , of all things, at 11:30 on a Friday night. There's a line waiting to get in. Pulling out his phone, he texts the woman he's meeting. 

The bouncer eyes him suspiciously while he waits uncomfortably for her to come to the entrance. He's already noticed several other hot women in line who were eyeing him as he walked by, so if Bazine doesn't work out, he'll more than likely be able to find another warm and willing body to take home and fuck senseless. 

It's not like Ben's ever had a hard time picking up girls when he's wanted one. Relationships just weren't his thing. He's always been a one and done kind of guy. Rey is the anomaly. That he fucked her twice was surprising to even himself. But wanting to do it again? It's even more mind-blowing and confusing to him.

Ejecting thoughts of _her_ from his mind, he lays eyes on what must be Bazine. And damn, _she is hot._ He has no doubt he'll be able to erase a certain person from his mind after he fucks this one.

A woman with long sable hair and a slinky black dress speaks to the burly man at the door, who then points in his direction. The woman waves him over.

"Well, aren't you a tall drink of water," she purrs, a pleased smile drawing across her ruby red lips as she gives him the once over. The darkness of the sidewalk outside the club hides his blush at being looked at like a piece of meat and he _swears_ she licks her lips.

Grasping his wrist, she pulls him toward the entrance, but the bouncer moves in his way and stops his progress.

"Cover charge is $30, buddy."

Bazine turns and gives Ben a coy smile. "Sorry, forgot about that," she apologizes, tilting her head and biting her lip. _Jesus,_ she's already trying to reel him in. Maybe she doesn't know he's _also_ a sure thing?

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out some cash and hands it to the waiting man. Bazine plants a kiss on the bouncer's cheek, mumbling something to him that Ben can't make out with the pounding music from the club.

This time, she grabs his hand and pulls him inside leading him straight to one of the three bars. They belly up and he orders them both a drink. He has to admit she looks edible in the revealing little black dress she's wearing. She has a bit of a girl-next-door look about her accompanied by a smokin' bod. He can see why she never goes home alone.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show. Hux told me there was a chance you'd flake," he barely hears over the loud music. "But I'm glad you did," she finishes with a seductive smile, leaning her svelte body against him and placing a hand on his chest.

_Well, she isn't wasting any time, is she?_

He's about to lean down and compliment her when the next thing he knows, a Spanish sounding tune takes over the speakers and the crowd erupts in excitement. A man comes up and grasps Bazine's waist from behind, pulling her lithe body up against his and talking in her ear. 

Ben watches on in shock since she's supposed to be _his_ date. She turns to him and gives him a pouty face.

"I promised to dance this song with Celio, do you mind?" she asks in a way that really isn't asking. Annoyed but not wanting to start things out on the wrong foot, he nods his assent as she's hurried away.

Keeping his spot at the bar, his whiskey arrives and he takes a quick swig as he watches the woman he's supposed to be on a date with wander off into the crowd. Though truth be told, he isn't sad he doesn't have to dance with her right now. He needs a couple of drinks to settle himself. He's absolutely going to need a buzz to actually get on the dance floor. He's hoping that maybe when she gets back from this dance she will have had her fill and they can leave. 

Unlikely, but one can hope, right?

He searches the sea of people that makes up the dance floor for a while and once he locates her, he's even more relieved he was sidelined because there is no way in _hell_ he could dance to this song with her like _Celio_ does _._ Ben's body doesn't _do_ that. 

It takes all the way to the chorus before he figures out the song is Despacito. Dance and pop music is _not_ his thing; he's a rock guy. 

As he observes, he can't help but think it's a little strange to be a spectator to the woman he might be fucking later grinding her body up against another guy. He tips his glass back to finish off the drink before getting the bartender's attention for another. If he's going to have to dance with her to get in her pants, he needs fortification.

Turning back to the dance floor with his new beverage, he attempts to find Bazine again. He's searching leisurely when his sight lands on someone else that makes his breath hitch and eyes go wide.

_Rey._

She's laughing and dancing with some short dark-haired guy whom he can't make out at this distance and lighting. _She,_ however, is unmistakable. Her thousand-watt smile is visible from here. He'll _never_ be able to forget what she looks like and how that smile sends a tingle up his spine.

His heart begins racing in his chest and blood rushes in his ears, drowning out the music.

Wait.

_What the fuck is_ she _doing here?_ The little liar. She said she was going to be home alone tonight! 

Rey is _here,_ at this club, dancing with _another guy._ That possessive instinct makes him immediately angry and self-righteous, even though he's there with another woman.

_Fuck._

********

_6 hours earlier_

"Sorry I can't stay long tonight guys, I've got other plans later," Ben hears Poe Dameron enlighten their group of friends. 

There is a standing appointment for Friday night drinks every week at Rian's Place, a little pub they'd discovered years ago. Well, for whoever could make it on a given Friday night, anyway. Sometimes it's only two of them and sometimes it's all of them. Most of the time it's somewhere in between.

Tonight is a night when all of them are here, which means Rey is here. Ben will undoubtedly be off his game with her around.

"You mean you found a woman prettier than you think you are to go on a date?" Hux offers with dripping sarcasm. "Splendid."

"Asshole," the dark-haired man retorts snidely.

The ginger responds in his haughty best, "Hmm, so I've heard."

"Kaydel, what about you? Any plans later?"

And so it goes around the table until it's Rey's turn. 

Sometimes when Rey attends he doesn't bother to go in. It tends to be awkward for him with her at one end of a table and him at the other, both trying to ignore each other. Though he's never had any real success at ignoring her. Even before they hooked up, he's always been intrinsically attuned to her.

As far as he knew, no one else knew about their hookups. He certainly hasn't told anyone and he doubts she has either. It's common knowledge, however, that Rey doesn't sleep around and Ben does, so he doesn't want to upset the apple cart by informing anyone that he's had her. That will likely turn the whole group against him, thinking he's deflowered her in some way.

The irony of that is what they don't know about her, that she's a fucking wild cat in bed. Not that either time they were together was a bed involved... She may have a girl-next-door innocent look that's driven him wild for years, but she's no virgin. After how fiercely they claimed each other both times, the girl knows how to fuck.

Tonight as he arrives at Rian's Place and sees she's already here, he's not feeling very gracious about her discomfort and goes inside. In fact, he kind of simmers when he takes a seat at the other end of the table while she sits there seemingly calm and comfortable.

She's chit-chatting with Rose next to her when it's her turn to divulge her plans for the weekend. 

"Oh, nothing for me tonight. It's been a long week so I'll be at home, probably watching Netflix or something," she says nonchalantly and he tries not to let his gaze fall on her.

He fails.

But she doesn't; she keeps her eyes firmly away from him, deciding for both of them they will not interact with each other. He stews quietly, nursing his cocktail, absently listening to everyone else's descriptions of what they’re doing for the weekend. Then it's his turn. 

Anger flared in him earlier and he'd planned to boast he had a date to try and rub her nose in it, but now he doesn't want to be questioned like Poe was earlier. Easier to just deflect.

"Early night for me, got a bunch of stuff to do tomorrow," his deep voice informs them vaguely, his eyes zeroing in on Hux who looks like he's about to say something to the contrary.

Ben gives him an almost imperceptible negative shake of his head. For once in his life, Hux does what he asks and keeps his big fat mouth shut. 

No one needs to know he's going out tonight, certainly not Rey. She's made it clear she isn't interested in what he's doing. _Ever._

Apparently, she had one drink and left, claiming she was tired after the long week. 

At least, that's what they tell him when he returns to the table from a visit to the restroom and notices she's not there. Just as well. With her gone, he's free to stay as long as he wants without being pissy or uncomfortable, but after seeing her, he's no longer in the mood. 

He leaves a short time later and stops off on the way home to buy some Magnums. 

_********_

_30 minutes earlier_

He's stewing in his own anger as he glares at Rey on the dance floor, his fury increasing at an exponential rate the longer he watches. Because it's not just some other random asshole that has his hands on her, that she keeps flashing her brilliant smile at. Oh no, it's someone he knows. Someone he knows quite well and normally can't stand, but right now he's decided he _hates_ him.

_Poe fucking Dameron._

Smarmy, handsome, smooth-talking Poe Dameron, the lady-killer of their group of friends from college. He couldn't name a time when the bastard _didn't_ have a girl on his arm or actively chasing him when they hung out together. 

He fists his hands at his sides, nails digging in brutally into the soft flesh of his palm, his jaw working furiously as the two of them continually touch each other while dancing. It takes him a while before he even notices that dancing right near them are two others from their group, Finn and Rose. 

Lifting his glass to take a sip of his drink, he's puzzled when none of the numbing amber liquid flows into his mouth. He doesn't even remember finishing his earlier drink and quickly orders another.

The music has changed several times, vacillating between essentially every type of music he can't stand, further grating on his nerves. It feels like it's all happening in slow motion, like in a movie when the romantic lead is getting his heart ripped out of his chest while watching the girl he hasn't had the guts to tell he loves is wooed by another braver, _better,_ suitor. It's torture.

Now the couple is trying to have a conversation over the thundering music and she leans her supple body into Poe's to speak in his ear. A flare of something dark and ugly sparks through Ben's entire body, his face hot and ears on fire. 

It's then that he wonders: _Does Poe know what it's like to touch her naked body? Has he heard her moans of ecstasy from making her come so hard that the earth shifts on its axis?_

He snarls at the agonizing direction of his musings in a futile attempt to halt them. His entire being is succumbing to a tornado of possessiveness he didn't even know he was capable of feeling. It's as startling as it is distressing. 

Seeing her like this with Poe, so loose and comfortable and _intimate_ is doing something irrevocable to him. 

_How dare she press that body against another man?_ _She's mine,_ he thinks to himself.

She belongs to _him._ And the next time he fucks her, _because there will be a next time,_ he'll punish her for making him feel this way, for putting him through hell.

Just where all these thoughts are coming from, he's not quite sure, but they dominate the entire function of his mind. He can't think of anything else but the need to possess and punish right now. Getting her to _submit_.

He hasn't seen _Bazine_ since she first went off on the dance floor with that other guy, but he also moved from his place at the bar for a clearer view of Rey. He nurses his new drink while he observes from the shadows. Still fuming, he just can't seem to tear his eyes away and it's then, as he takes a slow slip, that her eyes finally find him.

To say she is startled is an understatement. She stops dead in her tracks on the dance floor, that beaming smile of happiness being erased in a nano-second. Her attentive dance partner grabs her shoulders and is trying to suss out what happened to his previously putty-in-his-hands ingenue. Poe turns his head in the direction Rey was looking but Ben angles his body so he can't be recognized.

The song changes and he can see they resume dancing but she's no longer moving with the same gusto she was previously. Her gaze keeps flashing in his direction but he doesn't waver for a moment. His attention is engrossed in one thing and one thing only: _Rey._

Eventually, she meets his gaze dead-on for several seconds and his heart pounds in his chest. In the next moment, she is separating from Poe and exiting the dance floor. His gaze follows her as she makes her way through the crowd and he heads in the same direction. As he closes in on her, he realizes she is on a path toward the restrooms and he speeds up to intercept her before she reaches her destination. She rounds the corner into the hallway leading to the toilets and he is only a step behind her.

He's so angry she is here tonight, at this club, that she's here with Poe fucking Dameron and that she might be pursuing something with someone that _isn't him,_ he's barely in control of any reasonable faculties. Now so close to her, he reaches out and grabs her by the arm aggressively, spinning her around to face him. 

_Let her see how incensed I am._

The outrage in her eyes cools his wrath. 

"Ben! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she reprimands him, her voice raised in order to be heard above the din, her eyebrows narrowing. She jerks back out of his grip and crosses her arms across her chest in a protective stance.

Lord help him, but she is _beautiful_ in her fury. He knows she is right to rebuke him, but he can't help himself. He is jealous as fuck and he wants her. Sometime between when he was just watching her and now, he's decided that enough is enough. 

They've both been telling lies. No more.

No, now they are going to face the _truth,_ whether she likes it or not. 

"We need to talk," he tells her in a commanding tone. _"Now."_

His large hand locks on her bicep and he drags her behind him as he pushes the door of the women's room open, hauling her into a free stall and locking the door behind them. It all happened so quickly, she was too stunned to put up much of a fight.

But now they are in an enclosed space and he has to deal with the bundle of rage in front of him. He lets go of her arm and she turns on him, eyes flashing indignation.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just grab me and do whatever you want with me," she spits in his face.

"Can't I?" he baits her.

"No, you can't, asshole," she replies as she attempts to reach past him to open the door. He shifts his massive frame to prevent her from doing so.

"We need to talk," he repeats, minutely calmer than the last time he said it.

She settles back against her side of the stall, arms crossed again. With her head tilted to the side, she sneers, "So you said. About what, exactly?" 

Well, shit. He hadn't thought this far. He'd reacted spontaneously when he chased her down and forced her in here. Now that he has his captive audience, he struggles on how to begin. He tries to recoup all that anger he was feeling earlier, for the agony he was in watching her with someone else and it puts him back on track.

"What are you doing here with Poe?" he snaps.

She flinches before responding harshly with, "None of your fucking business, that's what."

"Are you and him together?" He's a little bit afraid of the answer but he has to know what he is up against.

"What? No, of course not! We're just friends, not that it's any of your concern," she scoffs.

"So why did you say you were going to be home alone tonight at Rian's?" He reminds her of the lie she told earlier.

She huffs out a sigh. "It's just easier that way. You don't need to know what I'm doing socially."

He takes a step closer, crowding her against the wall. "So the lie was for me?" he replies, more statement than a question.

It's cute that she believes she can resist him. But he sees her confidence slowly eroding the nearer he gets and the calmer his voice becomes. It's in the little tells that he can see so clearly because he has studied every single nuance for years. She's started fidgeting a bit, unable to stay still. Her fingers are tapping on her arms and she readjusts them multiple times. Her eyes can't seem to settle on what to look at, his chest or his face or his shoulder.

"I don't want us running into each other anymore," is her lame answer. Lame because her tone has lost the edge it had before. It's beginning to waver as he moves in even closer, raising his hands to the wall behind her and caging her in. He can feel the heat emanating from her and it pulls him under.

Even more weakly, after licking her lips and swallowing, "We can't keep doing what we've been doing."

"Why not?" he purrs, his head slowly dipping toward her ear, nuzzling into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He hears her breath hitch and smiles to himself. He's giving her every opportunity to push him away, but she isn't, so he keeps going.

"B-Because I don't want to," she stammers in an almost whisper.

He presses himself against her, trapping her against the bathroom stall, and draws his head back so that his lips hover a hair's breadth away from hers.

"Don't you though?" he says and the next thing he knows, their lips are crashing together, her arms encircle his neck, and they are locked in a torrid kiss, his hands touching her _everywhere._

_********_

_The present_

He's holding his current position, cock seated deep in her cunt, hips flush against hers, her body restrained between his muscular frame and the bathroom stall's wall.

She's been attempting to deny how much she wants him to fuck her, how much she wants _him._ But Ben isn't having it. She will acquiesce or he will pull out of her and end it right here and now. He's not going any further until she admits the truth. That this is not a one-time or even _three-time_ thing.

What's between them is an _unfathomable bond._ Their bodies are meant to be linked together in this way. Their minds, hearts, and very souls are intended to be intertwined and interwoven with each other. He feels it as certainly as he feels oxygen in his lungs. It's the one truth of the universe he's absolutely and unequivocally convinced of.

_She_ just needs to admit it.

And until she does, he will continue to remain motionless. It's the only scrap of control he has left and he will milk it for all it's worth.

Her hands are still grasping huge tufts of his hair and he shifts his hands from her ass, entwining her wrists up and over her head. She gives little resistance to the new positioning but she still hasn't given him what he wants, what he _needs._ Her submission to the truth remains unheard and he teases her in every way he can think of to get her to yield to what he knows to be true.

"Say it," he whispers again into her ear. His nimble fingers drop to her clit and slide smoothly across and finally, _finally,_ she succumbs to her passion.

"Yes! I want you, Ben. _Please,"_ she begs and he begins to move his hips against hers once again.

Exalted, he drops his hands back to her ass and sets a brutal pace, her body banging against the wall every time he drives his length inside her. He's not holding back any longer as he fucks up into her with abandon.

His face is still cradled in her neck, his humid breath panting against her sweaty skin as he pounds into her again and again and again. He wishes he could stay in this moment forever. With Rey finally being truthful with herself _and_ him, while he _owns_ her body, mind, and soul. It's everything he never knew he wanted.

They are lost to each other right now and he doesn't want it any other way. She's not the woman he thought he would be fucking tonight, but she _is_ the one he wants. And if he wasn't convinced before, the anger and jealousy tearing through him uncontrollably when he saw her with _another man_ had set him straight; she is the _only_ one he wants, _ever._

And that is a revelation he isn't quite prepared for.

"You feel so fucking good, Rey," he mutters in a raspy voice. _"So. Fucking. Good,"_ he repeats, punctuating each word with a savage snap of his hips.

_"Yes,"_ is the guttural response he hears from this gorgeous woman who has allowed him to penetrate and claim her body in this unromantic, dirty place. He prays her earlier admission carries over to _after_ being in the thrall of sex. And he's not beneath reminding her of it every chance he gets if she decides to change her mind and try to push him away again. He will do whatever he has to in order to keep her with him.

They continue their blazing journey towards release, her shameless moans audible over the loud club music, and he's never heard a melody so sweet in his life. He could _die_ listening to the noises she makes as he pumps rougher and faster into her. 

"So tight," he huffs and she mewls in answer.

She's nearing the precipice, he can tell, as her whines become higher pitched and more desperate. Her sheath begins to tighten and flutter around him. He seizes her lips with his own, delving his tongue inside her hot wet mouth. Her tongue moves sensually against his, dipping in as far into his mouth as she can go, both of them moaning their carnal pleasure at what is transpiring between them.

The bathroom stall is squeaking as it quakes from the weight of their joined bodies beating against it, and if he thrusts any harder, he thinks something might break loose. Though in truth that just adds to the eroticism of what they are doing and where; an indecent act carried out in a public place where other people can undoubtedly hear what they are doing. It makes him plow into her with wanton excitement. 

Without warning, she rips her mouth from his and emits a loud and obscene noise that is now seared into his memory forevermore as she comes forcefully around his cock. 

"Yes, Rey. _Fuck._ Come, my beautiful girl. Come on my cock," he babbles at her in a husky voice, her core clenching around his shaft. It's delectable and it's all he can do to not spill into her immediately.

Gritting his teeth, he keeps his grueling rhythm with his hips, not letting up in the slightest as her body shudders in rhapsody. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth gaping open in glorious ecstasy that _he_ gave her. He vows he will see this every day for the rest of his life.

Not taking his eyes off her face, she slowly comes back down to earth, her breath slowing from her earlier panting. As her head lowers and her gaze meets his, he _knows_ he has found the love of his life. The hazel eyes that meet him are soft and affectionate, her entire expression painted reverently in bliss. She is beyond resplendent in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Rey's practically incandescent and he swears he can see a halo surrounding her form like an angel. When her lips draw slowly into a sweet smile revealing her dimples, directed at _him,_ that's when he succumbs. 

"Rey," he gasps a millisecond before he bursts inside her, fountaining his hot spend within. His mouth drops open as he lets out his own lewd moan that echoes off the walls of the bathroom, his gaze riveted to hers. One of her hands comes down to caress his cheek tenderly while the other slides into his sweat-dampened hair.

"Oh, Ben, _yessss,"_ she encourages before biting her bottom lip, drawing his eyes there.

His pelvis has not stopped pounding into her, but he's been erratic since just before he started climaxing. The hand caressing his cheek has her thumb drop to his bottom lip before she pushes her thumb inside his mouth. He closes his plush lips around it and sucks the digit in deeper, sucking languidly and running his tongue up and down.

She lets out a whimper and he pushes himself forward to claim her lips again. He can't help himself at this point. He is so lost to this invisible force that pulls him to her like a magnet. And he is positive it is not _just_ lust because he wants to take her home with him and tuck her into his bed beside him. He wants to wrap himself around her naked body and sleep next to her, to wake with her in his arms, and kiss her in the early morning light of a new day. Which has _absolutely nothing_ to do with how much he enjoys shoving his dick inside her.

He has to pull back from kissing her so he can catch his breath, which is still short from the immense effort he put into tonight's bathroom interlude. Instead, he rests his forehead against hers. Still inside her for the moment, they both bask in the closeness that follows such a passionate coupling.

"Rey-" he starts before the door on the stall rattles from the aggressive and incessant banging.

"Hey!" a woman's irritated voice yells through the barrier, "If you're done fucking in there, can you get the hell out now? Some of us have to pee!"

Laughter erupts inside the restroom 

His softening cock is still buried inside her wet, warm cunt and the gravity of their situation sinks into both of them. Ben and Rey's eyes meet in mutual guilty admission before they also begin giggling. He gently pulls himself out of her, his care in stark contrast to how his body was moving against hers just moments ago. He hears her sigh when he is fully removed, his shaft immediately bereft of the heat and constriction of her core.

He holds her steady as she unwinds her legs from his waist and he lowers her feet to the floor. He bends down to spread her legs and reaches between them.

"Ben!" she shrieks and he casts a glance up at her with a smirk.

"Toilet paper," he replies and just below her unwinds a large wad of it to begin cleaning the mess they made between her thighs.

Her hand rests on his broad shoulders as he wipes at her. "You don't have to do that," she informs him with something that sounds like affection. Definitely not anger or snark, which is how he’s used to her being after they've had sex.

Looking up, he catches her gratification of his soft treatment and although she doesn't allow a full smile, he can see her cheeks dimpling and he smiles before refocusing to finish his work. He goes through a couple more balls of tissue on her slickened thighs and pubis until she's as clean as she can be without a washcloth or shower.

Picking up her panties from the floor, he holds them open while she steps into them. He slides them up her legs and moves them into place, depositing a soft kiss on her navel just above the waistband. Her bunched up dress is smoothed down over her hips and ass and he returns the spaghetti straps to her shoulders, dragging his fingers gently over her still heated skin as he does so.

He feels her eyes watching him intently the entire time and he's guessing it's because she doesn't know what to make of him taking care of her post-coitus. After all, he hasn't done it before. He suspects it's because she'd been so angry with herself for giving in that the opportunity had yet to present itself. She practically ran away from him the first two times, obviously ashamed and feeling guilty from what they'd done together.

This time, however, is _different._

Once she is put back together, he moves her to the side so he can access the toilet roll once again and he cleans the sticky fluids off his sated member. He pulls up his pants and once both are fully clothed, he looks to her and raises his eyebrows, gesturing his head towards the door. She nods her assent and he catches her surprise as he takes her hand in his, opening the door and leading her out. 

She lets him. 

He heads right for the exit with her closely behind. The crowd of women who heard he and Rey going at it hoot and holler at them with both rude and funny comments on their way out.

"Ladies," he waves behind him as they return to the garish dance music blaring outside.

He leads them to a secluded space outside the crowded ladies' room and he halts them, not letting go of her hand. He's about to speak when she attempts to pull her hand away, but he doesn't let it go. He just grips it tighter. 

"I...I have to get back," he hears her tell him while she tries to extricate her hand from his. The wavering tone of her voice gives away that she is not as sure about just leaving as she usually is.

"No," he declares with force and determination. 

Startled, hazel eyes dart to whiskey ones then quickly away and she’s struggling not only with her hand but apparently with her speech. She opens and closes her mouth several times, shaking her head.

"Ben, listen-," she begins but he cuts her off, yanking her closer to get her attention.

"No, you listen to me, Rey. We _aren't_ doing this again," Ben pronounces as he steps forward into her personal space, his eyes alert and jaw set. 

"We aren't?" her dubious tone queries, her eyes narrowing before she gives away her uncertainty with a deep swallow he can practically hear.

"No, you're not running away this time and pretending that what just happened between us didn't happen," he states as a flutter begins in his chest. _"It did_ and it's time we deal with it."

Biting her lip, her gaze clouds over with her head flinching back slightly. In spite of her obvious confusion, she remains silent, turning away to gather her thoughts.

"I know you think it's just casual sex between us, but that's not what this is. That's _not_ what I want with you."

Her head snaps back to him and she blurts, "It isn't?" Widened eyes meet his determined ones.

Her cheeks are still flushed from their tryst and the flicker of hope he sees in her eyes is a beauty second only to the one he witnessed not five minutes ago in that stall.

"No, it isn't. I know that's the reason why you run every time," he tells her before pausing. "To avoid talking about it. Pretend it's nothing." She shifts her head away and looks toward the ground. 

"But it isn't. Not to me," he promises with a shake of his head. He presses his lips together and his jaw rolls as he swallows in wait of her reply.

Rey looks back up at him with a hitch of her breath, her glistening eyes now laser-focused on his and her lips parted. Her frame is completely still.

A jolt runs through him and his heart starts to race. She blinks rapidly a few times then openly stares and gives her head an almost imperceptible shake, brow furrowing.

"Rey...I want you to give us a chance," he entreats in an emotion-choked voice. His mouth is dry and there's a tightness in his chest.

Time seems to stand still between them as he searches her face for some type of clue as to what she is thinking. She's still here holding his hand, which he takes as a good sign; she hasn't run away yet. It's painful to have opened himself up for her rejection but he knows he wants this more than he's ever wanted anything before, so he waits.

He sees emotions warring within her and he is helpless to keep from begging in an almost whisper, _"Please."_

She flinches at what she most likely considers unexpected words from him. He realizes he probably hasn't ever done anything for her to believe he's serious about this, about her. But he is.

"I've never been in a relationship before and I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I want to try. With you."

The smile that slowly dawns on her face is a sight he could get used to having directed at him. 

"Okay," she finally responds with a slight nod. "Let's try." 

Now he's the one in shock because as desperately as he wanted her to say yes, he hasn't thought beyond making his case. He's not quite sure what to do next.

"Really?"

The giggle that erupts from her is like a miracle. "Really," she beams at him.

_Oh, I'm not going to survive this,_ he thinks to himself. 

Now he's smiling so wide he doesn't think he'll ever be able to wipe it off his face. Letting go of her hand now, he grasps her cheeks in both hands and captures her sweet lips in a searing kiss. Her lips open immediately, allowing his tongue entrance as he seeks out hers. He revels in the slowness of this kiss, so different from their usual frantic and passion-fueled devouring of one another. Something inside his chest slots into place and he moans into her mouth his joy as her hands slide around his waist to pull him closer.

He's not sure if they kissed for a minute or an hour but when he finally pulls back, he's completely punch-drunk in love.

"Can I take you home?" he hears tumble from his lips in a husky tone.

"Mhmm. I'll just text them I'm leaving."

"Oh shit," he mutters, remembering that he was supposed to be here with someone too.

They pull out their phones and send their goodbye text messages. When they're both done, he leans in for one more kiss, which she returns eagerly this time and he feels like he might melt into a puddle of goo if this is what it feels like to be with her.

Taking her hand in his, he leads her toward the exit, cutting through the sea of people like a knife through butter, a man on a mission. They're outside within moments.

Once outside, the bouncer raises his eyebrows at who he's with, clearly not Bazine. 

Ben winks at him as he and Rey make off toward his car. 

No, he had not wanted to come to this fucking dance club but he won't lie, _he's really glad he did._ Because right now he's leaving with what he knows in his bones is _the one._

********

There's a featherlight tickle on his nose and he scrunches to try and ease the itch, but it doesn't work. His sleepy eyes are still closed when he lifts his hand to rub his nose and notices there's a lot of _something_ in his face. He lifts his head, opening startled eyes and realizes he is in bed with Rey. That she came home with him last night after they fucked in the bathroom at that club. And then fucked some more when they got to his place.

He drops his head back down to the pillow with a contented smile. 

He's trying to count in his head how many times they had sex last night. It started with once against the door of his apartment after arriving home from the club. Then again, after foraging something to eat, he pounded her from behind while she was bent over the kitchen counter. After that, their naked bodies made their way into his bathroom and they took a shower together, where he ate her out as the bathroom filled with hot steam. Once they both finished showering, he pulled her to his bed where he worshiped her body slowly and thoroughly before bringing them both to another climax, plunging in and out of her so slowly that she threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't speed up and make her come. 

He was only too happy to oblige.

Now he's laying on his side, his body naked and warm as he spoons his equally bare lover. It's her long hair that has been tickling his nose each time he inhales and instead of pushing it away, he pulls her tighter and buries his face further into the sweet, flowery scent of her shampoo.

Not that she would know, but he has _never_ had a woman back to his apartment.

_Ever._

Waking up with her in his arms fills him with an emotion he has never experienced before. He feels complete in a way he didn't know was actually possible. It's _nothing_ like he ever imagined it would be like to wake up with another person. She's the exception to every rule he's ever had.

There's no more room for telling lies, neither the ones they tell each other nor themselves.

He knows he's already in love with her. It doesn't matter to him if she isn't there yet. She'll eventually be in love with him because he will do whatever it takes to make that happen. He'll give her _everything_ she needs. He won't let himself fuck it up, not this time. 

Because this feeling he has right now, this feeling of _home_ and _right_ and _forever,_ he treasures it. He understands just how rare it is to find the person that makes you feel like this. 

Right now, in this very bed at this very moment, he makes a promise to himself, _and to her,_ that they will both feel that with each other every day for the rest of their lives.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, leave me a kudo or comment and maybe even recommend to a friend?
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@greyforceuser](https://greyforceuser.tumblr.com/)


End file.
